Transformers zero: the unknown Predicon
by PinkPanther9.7
Summary: Episode 1 Summery: a totally knew take on RID where things go down hill for the Autobots when a deranged predicon arrives to cause trouble for Megatron too.Read and review


**Transformers Zero: the unknown predicon**

**Canon Disclaimer:** All canon characters, names are all property of the Hasbro Company, all rights reserved.

**Fan character Disclaimer:**All Fan characters, names, plot, belong to the author of the story, all rights reserved.

* * *

**Episode 1** the unknown predicon, 

**Earth, autobot HQ**

The sun rises on a city this city was known as Metro City a slightly futuristic city where there is bullet trains and holograms. the city is not as peaceful and as serene as it is on a post card, it is a battle field to alien robots who are wish to defend earth and destroy it. these where two separate races of Transformers the Autobots and Predicons and the Autocon group.

Earth was quiet and serenely peaceful; the Decepticons were nowhere in sight, as for the predicon threesome they were forgotten by Megatron. Nevertheless, it was still a priority to keep them tracked, the computer system was T-Ai she was a holographic image of a woman in a Japanese police officer uniform. She is the brain of the base's computers and battle protocols, and she knew how to keep Sideburn in check.

"Optimus an unknown stasis pod is heading towards earth," Tai exclaimed as the alarms blared sending warning signals on the monitors, giving readings of co-ordinates of the suspected crash site.

"Alert X- Brawn and Sideburn to the suspected crash site," Optimus ordered.

**Metro city highway**

"Sideburn this is a rescue protocol, there is an unknown stasis pod heading towards your sector converge immediately," T-Ai's voice crackled through the intercom, sideburn however, was busy chasing a red sports car.

"Hey baby you look divine with those spoke wheels and that red paint job how about a dinner just for two," Side burn simpered flashing his headlights.

The driver was less than impressed, in-fact she was furious. She beeped her horn and sped up.

"What a pervert is he hitting on me or my car, it is bad enough being attacked by huge animals to have a jet set nut case molesting my car," She stated resignedly as Sideburn beeped his horn.

Where are you going honey bunches, we have a date to go to," sideburn called to the retreating sports car, T-Ai's voice bellowed through the communicator.

"SIDEBURN WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY PROTOCOL AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING PESTERING THE NATIVES!" T-Ai shouted angrily.

After much apologising and filling in sideburn was off to where the pod was predicted to crash.

The falling stasis pod also caught the Predicons interest, particularly Megatron's.

**Megastar**

The megastar was dank and very dark, most of the inhabitants recharged in the throne room because there was only five quarters.

Megatron sat on his throne, tracking the stasis pod, he took note of the protoform was not like others he had seen, it was a fully-fledged transformer transformation and all, all this seemed familiar he could not put his finger on it.

**Meanwhile in a room nearby**

Three animals where gathered around a radio, which compared to them was tiny it crackled as the announcer was doing a quiz, which questions were asked to the contestant.

"100 shards that the consonant wins, any takers," The skunk butted in to the 'The Big Quiz programme', the toad glared.

500 shards say he looses," the squirrel challenged

"Gas Skunk and Darkscream shut up, and listen-"the toad snapped and Gas Skunk blinked stupidly as the question voice asks the last question.

"_Ok Kelly for the chance to win a month's holiday in Bali answer this correctly to win, in what year did __J. M. Barrie staged 'Peter pan?'_

"_1904."_

_That is the correct answer congratulations._

_That is the end of our broadcast of the big quiz good night_

The skunk beamed as he held out his paw for the shards as Darkscream huffily hands them over, he returns to his desk and puts them away while bringing a device out and started doing some work on it.

They stood in silence as a small puff of smoke fills the air and one word fills the silence.

"FISH ENTRAILS!" Gas Skunk yelled through the smoke that billowed towards the extremities of their base.

The air stills ending in a resounding Shockwave that tipped the Megastar over.

The stasis pod had crashed into the megastar throwing the transformer out and into the lake however, this was an unexpected turn for the Predicons and Sky-byte was then ordered to locate this lost predicon.

Sky-byte loomed over the crevice and almost reeled as soon as he saw the new recruit the mech looked up, looking directly at him one of his optics was missing and was wearing a headband. However, he smiled it was a cold cynical kind of smile.

"Where is Zaron?" He asked to the point, climbing up the ravine stopped inches from Sky-byte, who stood his ground when it came to demands from underlings, some how this recruit unnerved him, he reminded him of some one.

"State your name and function solider," Sky byte snapped, glaring causing the mech to scoff at the shark, at this time Megatron arrived and the new Predicon's confidence crumbled some what but moderately defiant, Megatron walks over and glares.

"Your name, NOW!" He yelled.

"well since you asked bloody nicely you royal dragon butt it's- on the other hand forget it," he said coldly and harshly while staggering, finally tripping and falling down the mountain, transforming into beast mode screaming profanities.

**Metro highway **

Sideburn was searching for the pod but got side tracked by a red sports car.

"Hey there gorgeous how about going to the beach so we can sing- _Oh my darling, oh my darling red sports car-"_

"Piss off pervert!" a driver spat while speeding up trying to escape Sideburn, prowl hissed over the intercom.

"You really put a wheel in it this time boy, we are supposed to be on a rescue mission and what are you doing courting a native vehicle." Prowl reprimanded.

She was so gorgeous bro from her exhaust pipe to her buff suspension she is my dream girl." Sideburn said grinning.

They were unaware that somebody wandered onto the highway, a animal of course the humans swerved out of its way fearfully prowl noted the cause of the blockade.

"Prowl Transform if you know what's good for your health Gas Skunk, I suggest you take your furry behind and vamoose!"

"Piss off and I am not who you referred to besides he is the one who you should be threatening ninny hammer!" the Skunk snapped, pointing behind prowl.

"Two's company, three is a crowd and six is just weird, ok who ever you are vamoose or else," Prowl countered the skunk snickered, he opened his optics, his left optic was missing, he laughed at prowl's stupid expression, well stupid in the new comer's mind.

His laughter growing increasingly maniacal he quietened when he noticed Optimus's engine vibrate through the highway.

Very soon, Optimus sped into view running Slapper and Gas Skunk over, the mysterious predicon looked annoyed, he glared at Optimus as he stopped inches from him.

"What has he done to you, little one?" Optimus asked voice hollow.

With this statement, the new predicon looked mollified unable to think of a snide comeback or a crude comment, he looked around, looked back up to Optimus.

"I don't know where Zaron is?" He replied, but pushed away from Optimus he jumped of the highway and into the grass.

The Autobots and Predicons started fighting and after much pounding, the Preds retreated, but Optimus was very concerned this new bystander is a very sinister and powerful enemy he was after someone called Zaron but he was killed a long time ago along with his mother. This one seemed troubled.

Several Cybertronian centuries before the war, Autobots tried to snuff out resistance by obliterating the Decepticons and driving Predicons to the edge of extinction. This worked however, and they did not count on Megatron's army, which left during the initial massacre. They are the sole survivors and the Combaticons are the seeds of the rebirth of a long dead race. Megatron went searching for energy thirty stellar cycles before, but some time after he and his Predicons left Autobots attacked their village murdering the inhabitants including their families, they are oblivious to the events during their absence.

**Unknown area of metro city**

The unknown figure was sitting outside a house in a distance where he is near without disrupting the boundaries within. he liked the quiet serenity of a human populace, it reminded him of home, where every thing was peaceful with no wars and violence, but he has had a difficult journey from Cybertron due to the Predicons being rounded up and murdered. He was next he fled, he felt guilty of running from his family. However, he was also hateful of Autobots who had cornered him; he remembered the business of waking up with an excruciating burn across his back and one of his optics missing.

"Humans have always been blissfully ignorant to wars and conspiracies and spread them to." He said, smiling a little before leaving raided the garbage this roused a human to shout.

"Bloody Skunks, Go on Get you little vermin!" a fat human man in a nightshirt blustered swinging his broom at the intruder.

The transformer leaves and trots right up to Koji's doorstep uninvited and less than willing to budge, he manages to get in to the living room unnoticed, and he still wanted to find his twin his only surviving family member. He notices a newspaper cutting of Optimus prime verses Megatron it read:

"_earlier that afternoon the Predicons attacked a nuclear power plant to gather the energy for their evil plans," Says Seymour Gerhoosets previously injured by a previous predicon rampage -_

The skunk raised an eyebrow at the picture of prime and Megatron fighting however, he did not look at them, but he did at the other Predicons, one particular caught his eye, he shrugged it off and continued to read.

_Reports had been coming in of a sixth predicon warrior completely separate to Megatron's army. "As far as I can tell this predicon could be mistaken for Gas Skunk, besides who knew that Megatron would send reinforcements," Says __Dorie Dutton_-

The text ran outside his vision field he took a moment to digest what he read, he noticed the Predicons in the background doing battle with the spy changers. A small smirk formed on his face a cold and calculating smirk.

**Megastar, night**

The necessary repairs were completed and the stasis pod moved into a research lab, where it could be tested to figure out who the new comer is. this was a awkward occurrence because this new comer was not put into his elite group but a loose cannon. Megatron had made a personal note to question Gas Skunk about why this transformer is a spitting image of him, which will be tricky considering that he was an idiot. He doubted that he knew the answer.

The predicon threesome were again gathered around a radio listening in on gossip, but they were listening to earth music they were arguing.

"Dustbin Timberwood!" Gas Skunk said flicking the radio's dial, only to have his tail blade yanked by Slapper.

"No I want to listen to the gossip."

"Dustbin Timberwood!"

"gossip!"

"Dustbin Timberwood!"

"Gossip!"

"Dustbin Timberwood!"

"Gossip!"

"Dustbin Timberwood!"

"Gossip!"

Darkscream was not impressed by their shenanigans and their arguing was getting on his nerves, he clapped his hands over his audios as they continued fighting. Gas Skunk messes words up especially when he has never heard of them before. This is the most annoying part to his presence including his rancid breath.

"_Now for the weather with Solomon Davis,"_

"_Thank you Ivan, there will be a chance of some rain today with winds blowing in from the south east at 20m/ph-"solomon announced._

"Wait did he mention Solomon he is a old comrade of ours he talked with a accent missed the T's on words," Slapper exclaimed, slapping Gas Skunk in the face, who in turn poked him in the face with a pencil.

**Throne room**

Megatron sat and seethed over the whole situation first the failure of Scourge and the Combaticons of tracking this predicon down, also for they are running out of energy. That mysterious transformer must be siphoning it off for his own needs, Sky byte was kneeling in front of his commander looking interested.

"Sky-Byte you are to do a recon find that predicon and bring him to me," Megatron said lowly grinning, sky –byte walked out heading for the quarters of the trio, who were now huddled around a T.V, the radio lying broken on the floor.

"Bored I see," Sky byte sighed, the other three shrugged.

Sky-byte frowned while the others watched the tiny screen, which incidentally was cracked due to a power surge, apparently the crack was unseen by the three goons who were watching a badly produced western, which to them was a surface of flypaper.

"Moths to a flame," Sky-byte sighed, pushing Gas Skunk out of his way. He sat where the skunk occupied staring at a blurred black and white film. Gas Skunk huffily set to work inventing something.

Later when the others got bored listening to screams and guns blaring, turned to see a cloud of obnoxious smoke and an acrid smell of toasted fur. Sky- byte growls deeply as he cringes at the smell.

"Ah slagger this stupid booger tracker was a stupid idea, what Pred in his right mind came up with this stinking-" He raved, sky-byte snatched it out of his hands.

"Perfect, we can use this to track that sneaky marauder red pawed," Sky-byte chucked.

"Good luck tuna britches it don't work its caputski, I have singed fur to prove it-," Gas Skunk chimed in snatching it from sky-byte and fingering it. He hurled it into a drawer, fur bristling. "-What's that about marauders and red paws,"

Primus you are stupid, Gas Skunk that other skunk a spitting image of you is siphoning our energy,"

Gas Skunk raised an optic ridge at the little piece of information but dismissed the suspicious events, which have been happening around the clot of dirt for a planet. The booger tracker sizzled in a drawer.

"Move your furry ass, we must get that predicon back to Megatron, take the mucus tracker and follow me," Sky-byte said opening the drawer and picking up the tracker.

Gas Skunk shrugged as he took it from Sky-byte it, sparked and hissed and billowed smoke everywhere, causing the two to choke.

**Metro Highway**

Sideburn is yet again up to his tricks this time the girl called Kelly had to take his flirting and pick up lines.

"Hey there gorgeous how about we go to the scenic route and I shall marry you honey bunches." Sideburn courted, flashing his headlights.

"Get lost!" she screamed and sped away, she was heading for the airport where she would be flying of to Bali for a month.

**Koji's house**

He knew Koji Onishi was upstairs so he had to figure how to escape without the fleshling noticing he decided to exit through the back, but he noticed a phone like device, he opened it and suddenly it connected to the autobot base. He looked on in fright, Skid-Z answered.

What is it Koji- hold on you are that weird skunk, what have you done with Koji?" Skid-Z demanded of him, he shrugged before turning it off and bolting out the door, hurtling down the street only to end up banging into a large shark Sky- byte scowled.

"I was going to search for Zaron but I banged into you and…." The new predicon trailed off, trotting up to Gas Skunk, "….Is that a booger tracker, it sounds demented,"

Of course, the device sparked and whined as Gas Skunk Hurled it away and it exploded throwing shrapnel everywhere the Skunk bot just looked defeated.

"That was not my best idea but it exploded spectacularly though," Gas Skunk replied to the explosion with a thoughtful air before frowning, he noted the stranger who still had the communicator.

To be continued…………………………….

**

* * *

**

**Next time on Transformers Zero: **the new predicon reveals himself in the next episode and unmasks another, sideburn learns that there is more to life than sports cars/the truth on what happened to the true Decepticons is revealed.

* * *

Read and review. 

Tell me which parts you liked/ didn't like areas of improvement/ characterization of canon or OC or both.


End file.
